


La lista de Dean

by MintandChocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Brotherly Bonding, Dean Winchester es bi, Fluff, Lazos entre hermanos, Listas, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Spanish Translation, Traducción a español, bisexualidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintandChocolate/pseuds/MintandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean escribe una lista de hombres por los que se haría gay. Sam tiene una sugerencia para darle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lista de Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean's List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076473) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



> **De la autora:**  
>  Soy consciente de que estoy algo obsesionada con la sexualidad de Dean en mis historias. Hay tanto para jugar con este tema, no puedo dejarlo.  
>  **Advertencia:**  
>  Hay una oración sobre una fantasía que incluye bottom!Dean y pegging. Mis disculpas a Scarlett Johansson.
> 
> **De la traductora:**  
>  No puedo creer que me quedé despierta hasta las cinco de la mañana para terminar. Fue un placer.   
> ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a la autora por permitirme publicar esta traducción!!  
> Esta traducción no está beteada, así que todo error es mío. Traté de usar español neutro, si alguna expresión extraña aparece, sean libres de decírmelo en un comentario y lo arreglaré.

Dean tachó una última vez la letra C, casi rasgando el papel del hotel de carretera con la punta de su lapicera. Sin tener en cuenta la enorme mancha de tinta azul junto al logo impreso y el título que había escrito, entonces la hoja estaba en blanco.

Dean tragó saliva y aflojó los tensos músculos de la mandíbula.

El doctor Sexy, seguro. Esa era fácil.

Anotó el nombre sonriéndole al bloc que sostenía sobre el regazo. Estaba encorvado junto a la cabecera de la cama, con los hombros apoyados contra el espantoso empapelado de la pared, la cual se había entibiado por su calor corporal en los últimos minutos.

El aire acondicionado era lo único que evitaba que sudase sin parar. La habitación apestaba al desodorante de Sam, aunque eso era mejor que el olor a alfombra sucia que había habido en el aire cuando apenas acababan de alquilarla.

Dean le echó una mirada a Sam, quien estaba precariamente sentado frente a su portátil. Su hermano era demasiado grande para la mesa y demasiado grande para la habitación. Dean consideró preguntarle qué opinaba pero decidió guardarse la frase a medio formular y agachó la cabeza para volver a la hoja.

Harrison Ford. Cuando era más joven. En la época de _Los Cazadores_ , quizás.

Y con el sombrero puesto.

Dean inhaló y se chupó el interior del labio, satisfecho porque Indy estaba bien acompañado allí por el doctor Sexy. Botas de vaquero, fedora. Perfecto.

Arrastró la punta de la lapicera sobre el bloc de hojas, trazando círculos arremolinados mientras pensaba. Su mirada vagó hacia la televisión, donde se reproducían comerciales con el volumen bajo. La programación diurna era tan mala en el desierto de Arizona como en cualquier otro sitio. Dean miró algo sobre maquillaje por unos minutos, sin prestarle atención.

─¿Me buscas una cosa en internet? ─murmuró al final a Sam. Sam lo observó desde la otra punta de la habitación con los dedos apoyados sobre el teclado.

─Eh, de acuerdo. ¿Tiene relación con algún caso?

─No exactamente ─Dean dejó caer la mirada a su hoja y de inmediato volvió a mirar a Sam.

Sam apretó los labios pero no emitió queja. Dean separó los suyos, secos, con la punta de la lengua y planteó su pedido.

─Bueno, hay un tipo... Hizo comerciales de maquillaje o algo así, lo vi hace meses. Estaba cubierto de tatuajes ─Dean ilustró su punto con una sacudida rápida de la mano frente a la cara y hasta la cintura─. Tiene como… una calavera en la cara, toda negra ─el “algo sexy” no salió de su boca─. Quiero saber su nombre. Creo que era famoso, deberías poder encontrar algo…

Sam entrecerró los ojos pero comenzó la búsqueda con el ceño apenas fruncido. 

Dean jugueteó con la lapicera, moviéndola de aquí para allá entre los dedos. Tenía los nervios de punta, pero sabía muy bien que Sam jamás le permitiría usar internet en su computadora a menos que fuese para investigar algún caso. Habían jurado no volver a hablar de las cientas de ventanas emergentes que sus búsquedas habían disparado la última vez, así que Dean dejó que Sam se encargara.

─Rick Genest ─anunció Sam─. ¿El chico _zombie_?

─Sí, es él ─Dean sonrió satisfecho, anotó el nombre debajo del de Harrison Ford y dibujó una pequeña calavera a su lado. Botas de vaquero, fedora, tatuajes. Iba bien.

Sam se acomodó y cuando Dean levantó la vista, se encontró con la mirada curiosa que le devolvía su hermano.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Dean, fingiendo inocencia.

─¿Qué escribes? ─indagó Sam, dejando la computadora y volviéndose hacia él. Dean tragó saliva rápido y le apuntó con una sonrisa encantadora a Sam.

─¿Importa?

─Si has decidido dejar atrás el fraude con tarjetas de crédito, me alegro por ti, ciudadano ejemplar al fin. Sin embargo, no tendrás qué cenar hasta que me ayudes.

Dean resopló y cruzó los tobillos sobre la cama. Sus botas se chocaron.

─Te ayudaré... en un rato.

Soltando un canturreo sin despegar los labios, Sam se recostó en la silla y estiró los brazos hacia atrás hasta que las articulaciones le crujieron.

─Pero, ¿qué haces?

─Una lista ─Dean se encogió de hombros.

─¿De qué?

Dean frunció los labios y golpeteó más rápido la lapicera.

─De… eh, de gente.

Sam aflojó los brazos y se dejó caer hacia adelante con una expresión frustrada pintada en el rostro. Dean le ahorró el esfuerzo de husmear al explicar:

─Una lista de personas por quienes… me haría gay.

La boca de Sam se abrió apenas, el hombre sorprendido o quizás pasmado, por lo que Dean desvió la mirada de inmediato hacia el bloc de hojas que tenía en las manos. Se sentía inquieto pero sostenía la lapicera con firmeza: si se quedaba quieto, Sam no notaría sus nervios repentinos.

─De acuerdo ─dijo Sam tras unos segundos, estirando las sílabas lentamente─, ¿A quiénes tienes, hasta ahora?

La mirada de Dean se detuvo en la mancha de tinta que coronaba la hoja y luego siguió camino abajo.

─El doctor Sexy, por supuesto. Harrison Ford, Rick Genest.

Sam resopló con aire divertido; Dean no lo miró.

─Supongo que personajes ficticios y personas treinta años mayores que tú cuentan.

Dean comenzó a garabatear el lado derecho de la hoja, presionando la lapicera para marcar con lentitud el espacio en blanco.

─Ajá. Pero estaba pensando en Indiana Jones, no en el verdadero Ford, aunque el Ford de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_ también cuenta, así que… ─se encogió de hombros.

Sam soltó otro sonido de diversión que desarmó hasta cierto punto a su hermano, le calmó un poco los nervios.

─¿Quién sigue? 

Dean meneó la cabeza.

─Hasta ahí llegué.

─Muertos, ¿cuentan?

Dean alzó las cejas sin dejar de mirar cómo su lapicera coloreaba el círculo de un ojo y luego continuaba con las pestañas.

─Supongo que sí.

─Entonces…

─Oh, ¡James Dean! ─escapó de la boca de Dean, quien sonrió ampliamente mientras anotaba el nombre, sin dedicarle mucho cuidado al apellido ya que era su propio nombre y lo había escrito tantas veces en su vida. Lo remarcó una vez más, solo para que las letras fueran más claras.

Botas de vaquero, fedora, tatuajes, auto clásico.

Había algo muy satisfactorio en hacer esto. Divertido, incluso. Dean inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se reclinó para dejarse caer contra la cabecera. Levantó la vista hacia Sam, quien aún no volvía su atención al trabajo.

─¿Qué opinas? ¿Sugerencias?

Sam alzó las manos en un gesto de renuncia con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

─Oh, no, ni lo sueñes. Es _tu_ lista, hermano.

Dean frunció los labios hacia adentro, cubriéndose los dientes, y los entibió con la punta de la lengua. Golpeó el bloc contra su mano un par de veces, luego lo dejó quieto y continuó garabateando un poco más mientras se exprimía el cerebro para sacarle otro nombre.

Los siguientes minutos le trajeron a “Batman/Bruce”, lo que arrancó una risa afectuosa de Sam. Dean se mofó de su hermano, llamándolo la Mujer Maravilla, a lo que Sam reaccionó pavoneándose con orgullo desvergonzado. Dean sonrió y bajó la vista para continuar su exploración.

Botas de vaquero, fedora, tatuajes, auto clásico, álter ego heroico.

─Te gustan las películas de vaqueros, ¿cierto? ─insinuó Sam, pasándose una mano por el pelo─. ¿Eastwood, quizás?

─Mmm… ─Dean hizo una mueca.

─Él, eh… él se veía bastante bien cuando era joven, ¿no?

Dean apretó un pulgar contra la mejilla para tratar de esconder la ola de calor que, muy rápido, le coloreó el rostro. Sam parecía estar buscando su aprobación. Dean decidió dejarlo y seguirle la corriente.

─Sí, supongo.

Agregó el nombre de Eastwood, porque Sam no estaba equivocado. Si se le diera la oportunidad… Si Dean viajase en el tiempo, de alguna forma terminase en un _spaghetti western_ e Eastwood se le acercase meciendo las caderas para coquetearle, no cabía duda de que Dean caería por él. Para eso era la lista, después de todo: para compilar los nombres de los hombres por los que haría una excepción.

Sus ojos se desenfocaron mientras Dean se perdía un rato en su silenciosa fantasía y Sam no lo interrumpió. Dean pensó en tocar piel desnuda bajo una camisa holgada, seca por el calor abrasador. Sonrisas antiguas, en blanco y negro.

Dean volvió en sí y parpadeó un par de veces para disipar la caliente ensoñación. Suspiró, mirando al presentador del pronóstico meteorológico en la tv que mostraba el recorrido de un sol animado sobre toda Arizona. Su piel oscura brillaba bajo las luces del estudio, lo que resaltaba sus mejillas marcadas y una sonrisa amistosa.

Dean parpadeó, girándose hacia la ventana por donde el sol real se colaba dentro de la habitación a través de las cortinas de encaje. No necesitaba que un flacucho presentador del clima vestido de traje se lo dijera para saber que hacía un calor infernal, adentro y afuera. Regresó la vista durante un rato a las manos morenas del hombre, que se movían delante de un fondo de colores brillantes. Los pensamientos de Dean todavía no abandonaban la idea de sentir un toque masculino, manos anchas sobre sus caderas, dedos presionándole los músculos para mantenerlo quieto.

A menudo, jugaba con estas fantasías pero todas eran… solo eso, fantasías. Eso estaba bien, al igual que hacer una lista estaba bien. Nunca había tocado a otro hombre de esa forma, así que no contaba. Sam podía pensar lo que quisiera, Dean estaba lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para saber que le gustaban las mujeres. No era difícil, para él, saberlo; el conocimiento estaba _ahí_ , era un simple hecho.

Dean sonrió con suavidad. Luego, escribió “el alegre presentador del pronóstico caliente de Arizona” en su bloc de notas.

Álter ego heroico, vaqueros, un buen traje.

Hizo algunos garabatos más para completar los ángulos y puntos que rellenaban la imagen de una camisa de vestir de hombre y una corbata. La lapicera era azul; por lo tanto, la corbata era azul.

La mirada de Dean aterrizó en la mancha de tinta que tapaba el nombre al principio de la lista.

La miró fijo durante un tiempo.

_No_ , decidió al final y desvió sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

─¿Qué tienes hasta ahora? ─preguntó Sam después de una pausa.

Dean se rascó la frente con el otro extremo de la lapicera y leyó la lista. Sonrió, un poco incómodo, al terminarla nombrando al presentador del pronóstico. Sam se rio entre dientes.

─Bueno, es una pequeña diferencia ─murmuró.

─¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó Dean.

─Él es un poco más accesible ─explicó Sam, señalando la televisión─. Lo que ves en la pantalla es un papel que representa, probablemente, pero no es viejo ni está muerto ni es un personaje ficticio, así que es un avance.

─¿Qué estás diciendo? ─inquirió Dean con los ojos entrecerrados. Sam cruzó una pierna y apoyó la bota sobre el muslo, reclinándose en la silla.

─Es solo que estás… No lo sé, todas las opciones que anotas… Sigues _a salvo_. Son tipos que jamás conocerías en la vida real.

─P-pues, sí… Pero… ─tartamudeó Dean, un poco incómodo.

─¿No hay nadie que de veras veas en la vida real, que te haga pensar _“hum, él es… es adorable”_? ¿O algo así?

Dean bufó y dobló una pierna para posicionarla como una barrera defensiva entre él y las palabras de Sam.

─No. Vamos, Sam, es solo una lista. Lo estoy haciendo como una broma. Todo el mundo tiene una, no es algo que se haga realidad.

─Eh… ─Sam arrugó los labios─ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

─¿Qué?

─¿Qué te hace pensar que todo el mundo tiene una lista de personas por las que se haría gay?

La sonrisa de Dean fue gigantesca.

─Oh, Sammy. Venga, ¿quién está en la tuya? No te guardes nada, te escucho ─alentó a su hermano con gestos que indicaban que era su turno de hablar. Sam arrugó el ceño y abrió la boca.

─Dean, no tengo una lista.

─No seas tímido, no voy a juzgarte, lo prometo ─Dean seguía sonriendo─. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Brad Pitt está atado a la cima, ¿me equivoco?

─Dean, _no tengo una lista_ ─repitió Sam, ceñudo─. No necesito pensar en esas cosas. Si viera a un tipo que me gustara, pues, entonces seguiría mis sentimientos. No voy a negar que algo así me desequilibraría, quiero decir, no estoy precisamente esperando que suceda, pero no me contendría ─se encogió de hombros, un gesto abierto y honesto.

Dean golpeteó su lapicera un poco más, su mirada saltando sin parar entre la hoja y Sam hasta, finalmente, posarse enfurruñada sobre el bloc de hojas.

─Qu… Entonc… Tú…

─No tengo una lista ─repitió Sam, más amable esta vez, acaso para calmar la incomodidad creciente de su hermano─. Sin embargo, creo que es fantástico que estés haciendo una. Ya tienes, ¿cuántos? ¿Siete hombres? Deberías continuarla. Ver si puedes llegar a diez ─sonrió cuando Dean hizo contacto visual─. Aunque se me ocurre un nombre que debería estar en primer lugar.

La mirada de Dean se trabó en el manchón de tinta en la hoja. No se atrevió a preguntarle a Sam a qué nombre se refería, porque entonces jamás sería capaz de negarlo. No podía quedarse callado, tampoco, porque así Sam se daría cuenta de que él ya sabía a qué nombre se refería.

Así que, en cambio, Dean optó por desviar la charla por el primer camino que se le abrió en la mente.

─¿Quieres que agregue a alguien más accesible? ¿Qué tal ese tipo que nos cruzamos ayer en la calle, afuera de la embajada? Llevaba, eh… un uniforme blanco y un sombrero.

─¿El capitán de la Marina?

Los labios de Dean se estrecharon en una sonrisa, feliz porque Sam había mordido el anzuelo.

─Sí. Él… él me sonrió un poco cuando pasamos caminando.

Sam tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Dean podía verla. Resollando, Dean agachó la cabeza y anotó “capitán de la Marina sonriente”.

─Tú te diste vuelta para mirarlo, también ─dijo Sam. La mirada de Dean se disparó hacia él.

─¿Eh?

─Cuando el capitán nos pasó. Diste un giro de 360 para mirarle el trasero y casi te tropiezas con tus propios pies. Además, no dejaste de sonreír en todo el día.

Dean se tapó el rostro y bajó el mentón aún más para que Sam no viera su vergüenza. Recordaba haber estado en las nubes después de que le hubieran sonreído de esa forma pero no se había dado cuenta de que Sam lo hubiera notado. Se lamió los labios y puso cara de póquer para mirar a Sam.

─¿Y eso qué?

Sam seguía sonriendo, ese bastardo.

─Nada. Continua, ¿quieres? ─contestó, frunciendo los labios hacia afuera.

Dean respiró profundo en un intento por desplazar la idea de que Sam estaba juzgándolo. Hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, Dean había estado convencido de que todos los hombres tenían una lista. No había tenido tiempo de compilar la suya a fondo hasta ahora, pero había estado tan seguro de que era algo básico que la gente hacía. Todos tenían alguna excepción.

Tal vez, era él solo. Tal vez, él era el único que a veces encontraba placer al pensar en hombres pero que, de todas formas, no quería más que mujeres en su cama. Sabía que a James Dean le gustaba coquetear, así como sabía que a varios de sus músicos favoritos no les importaba mucho qué escondían en los pantalones sus compañeros de cama. Aun así, Dean se sentía como un caso aparte.

Su mente revoloteó de nuevo a las fantasías que había tenido en los últimos meses y se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme al recordar una en particular.

─La versión masculina de Scarlett Johansson ─le dijo a Sam─. Llámalo el Viudo Negro o algo así.

─¿Eso está permitido? ─dudó Sam, levantando la vista de su computadora.

─No hay reglas ─contestó Dean, encogiendo los hombros, y anotó el nombre sin perder la gigantesca sonrisa. En serio, le gustaba mucho la idea de alguien tan bonito y formidable se metiera dentro suyo, sin cortar la conexión visual. Para ser honesto, también aceptaría a la verdadera Scarlett. Quería jugar con un consolador con arnés, algún día. Al contemplar esa idea, supuso que debería hacer una lista de cosas que le gustaría probar en la cama. Quizás la escribiría cuando terminara con esta.

Pensar en Scarlett derivó en un camino de reflexión sobre películas, que a su vez lo llevó a pensar en _Viaje a las Estrellas_.

─El capitán Kirk ─anunció, golpeteando el extremo de la lapicera. Tras comparar la encarnación vieja de su capitán espacial favorito con la más reciente, llegó a la conclusión de que, de hecho, preferiría a Chris Pine antes que al capitán de la Marina y el presentador del pronóstico, y antes que a Scarlett, también. Dibujó una pequeña flecha debajo de Batman y agregó el nombre de Kirk. Sí, así estaba bien. Ya pensaría luego, en la ducha, en orgasmos cubiertos de destellos de lente.

Pensó en David Bowie en _Laberinto_ ; no lo dudó mucho antes de agregar “el rey de los Goblins (pantalones de cuero)” al final de la lista.

Bob Dylan y Jimmy Page ocuparon sus lugares, también, pero Dean reconoció cuán lejos estaban de lo más alto de la lista y decidió terminar ahí. No fuera cosa que anotara a todos y cada uno de los músicos que le habían gustado cuando era adolescente. Vaqueros, pantalones de cuero, música. Todo era tentador, pero tenía que detenerse en algún momento.

La lista aún se sentía incompleta.

Dean le echó una mirada al desastre que había en la parte superior de la hoja y lo tocó con un dedo. La punta de la lapicera había dejado marcas; cuando se miró la punta del dedo, había tinta en su piel. Aún podía sentir las letras escondidas debajo del garabato. Seguían ahí porque _él sabía_ que estaban ahí.

Era inevitable, en realidad. Tenía que volver a escribirlo o la lista no estaría bien.

Sin más resignación, juntó todo su coraje para apoyar la punta de la lapicera al final de la lista. Ya no estaba en orden de preferencia porque, en verdad, toda la lista era una fantasía. Cada nombre en ella era un imposible para él. Jamás tendría a ninguno de estos hombres, no en la vida real.

El nombre que escribió al final era el único que importaba.

Sonrió después de escribirlo. Ahora, se lo había admitido a sí mismo. Pensándolo bien, para eso había hecho esta lista, desde un principio. Sacarlo todo a la luz, persuadir a sus miedos para que salieran de su cabeza, y así ya no estarían mezclados y confusos.

Dean miró la lista completa de arriba abajo, contó los catorce nombres. Estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Sam y leyó gran parte de la lista, aunque se inquietó cuando Sam apretó los labios, casi al final.

─¿Qué, qué tiene de malo? ─soltó Dean, haciendo una pausa al llegar a Bob Dylan. Sam respiró con calma.

─¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de elegir a personas más accesibles?

─Mmm, sí… ─dijo Dean, acomodándose en su asiento.

─Diste vuelta atrás y elegiste tipos aún más inaccesibles.

─¿Tienes algún problema con eso? ─preguntó Dean, desdeñoso. Sam suspiró, dándose palmaditas con los dedos en la rodilla.

─Mira, ya sé que haces esto por diversión y todo eso, pero ¿no crees que hay… _algo_ aquí? ¿Algo que deberías pensarte?

Confundido, Dean estiró los labios hacia atrás en una mueca.

─¿Algo como qué?

Sam gesticuló vagamente con una mano, dejando entrever el hecho de que estaba tratando de abordar el tema con mucho cuidado.

─¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que…? De acuerdo, no te lo tomes a mal, pero quizás sea cierto que a ti te… atraen, los hombres ─Sam apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio para dar a entender que había terminado su declaración.

─¿Qué, quieres decir que soy gay? ─preguntó Dean, incrédulo. De veras, ¡¿a eso iba Sam?!

─No, gay no. Pero te atraen los hombres.

Dean lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Cómo se suponía que le contestaría eso? Era obvio que sabía que le gustaban los hombres. _Obvio_. ¿Acaso Sam no lo sabía? ¿Por qué estaba alentándolo, si no lo sabía? Sam suspiró y se apoyó una mano sobre los ojos.

─Dean, la sexualidad no es binaria. No es solo gays o heteros, no es tan simple. Sé que te gustan las mujeres, pero ¿no crees que el hecho de que te guste mirar capitanes de la Marina o presentadores del pronóstico…? ¿No significa que tú…?

─Sam, cállate ─bufó Dean ─. Por dios, tan solo… cállate. Me estás dando vergüenza de ti.

Dean sacudió la cabeza con desdén, volviendo los ojos a su bloc. Apretó los dientes al ver los garabatos que había a un lado de la hoja. Ojos azules, corbata azul.

Sam continuó como si Dean no lo hubiera interrumpido

─Solo digo que… quizás deberías considerar que hay un hombre… que realmente tú…

─¡Cierra la boca! ─ estalló Dean y se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareó. La frustración nublaba su cabeza pero tragó saliva, respiró profundo y se calmó. Jugueteó con el bloc que tenía en las manos, arrastrando un dedo por la lista, sintiendo cada rugosidad que la lapicera había marcado. Miró a Sam, quien se mantenía en silencio pero lo miraba atentamente, con una expresión casi suplicante.

Sería mejor que Dean le _mostrara_ a Sam, ya que él se negaba a escucharlo leer la lista en voz alta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Dean se acercó a la mesa donde Sam estaba sentado. La camisa se le pegó a la espalda baja por el sudor; apenas la sostuvo por el dobladillo para agitar aire más fresco debajo. Se tomó un segundo para asegurarse a sí mismo que Sam lo entendería. Lo haría.

Luego, puso el bloc de hojas sobre el teclado de la computadora. Lo giró, para que Sam pudiera verlo, y dejó caer su brazo hacia atrás de nuevo, dándose vuelta y rascándose el cuello. Sam leería la lista y… llegaría al final.

_ Lista de hombres por los que Dean se haría gay _

_###_

_El doctor Sexy_

_Harrison Ford_

_Rick Genest ☠_

_James Dean_

_Batman / Bruce_

_→ (El capitán Kirk)_

_Clint Eastwood_

_El alegre presentador del pronóstico caliente de Arizona_

_Capitán de la Marina sonriente_

_Versión masculina de Scarlett Johansson_

_El rey de los Goblins (pantalones de cuero)_

_Bob Dylan_

_Jimmy Page_

_ CAS. _

**Author's Note:**

>  **De la autora:**  
>  Los tatuajes de Rick Genest son geniales. Pueden ver el comercial de maquillaje que Dean menciona [aquí](http://bit.ly/J6JOcs).  
> La versión visual para rebloggear de la lista de Dean [está disponible en mi tumblr](http://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/69495412367/dean-writes-out-a-list-of-men-he-would-go-gay-for) (en inglés).  
> Este fic se inspiró en los fics cortos ["The Lists"](http://bit.ly/19bUxMp) (en inglés) de bookkbaby, aunque no tienen relación con ellos. A su vez, esos fics están inspirados en el maravilloso par de listas para [Dean](http://bit.ly/1aO8Suu) y [Cas](http://bit.ly/1iPx5uu) de whatladybird.  
> ¡Denme kudos si les gustó, por favor! Cada Kudo es como un pequeño trofeo.
> 
> **De la traductora:**  
>  Si quieren dejar reviews para la autora original, con gusto se los traduciré y mandaré. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
